Rogue's Revenge
by caitlin.rosling
Summary: everyone thinks rogue got the cure, but how are they going to react that she didn't. in fact how is everyone going to react that she saved someone from the brotherhood side, and just what just what side does she belong to.


**Summery**- everyone thinks rogue got the cure, but how are they going to react that she didn't. in fact how is everyone going to react that she saved someone from the brotherhood side, and just what just what side does she belong to.

**Disclaimer**- I do not own X-Men

* * *

"Rogue, you will be in charge out there. You know what to do, and you can have what you want as well." As Emma says this, Rogue just smiles. She had wanted to get even with Bobby, and get John, for whom she should have been with from the word go.

Rogue turns to smile at Emma when she asks, "Do I get to have a bit of fun, first? Like enlighten the X-Men and toy with the Brotherhood?"

Emma just looks at her with her own smile and replies, "Anything you want dear, just as long as we get what we want."

With that Rogue turns to her team and says, "Suit up! We leave in 5." She walks over to the jet to check it and to make sure they have what they need in case anything goes wrong.

Rogue was waiting for everyone to show up at Worthington labs. She knew from Emma's information who was going to be there, and she made up her mind on what she was going to do. She smiled at this. Finally she's going to be with the one she should have been with from the very beginning.

**~10 minutes later~**

Rogue and her team watch the X-Men on one side and the Brotherhood on the other side arrive. She just smiles with the hood up hiding her face as she takes a step out of the jet and lands in a kneeing position. She then waits for her team to land before she stands up.

Standing up, she walks over to Logan and quickly puts a finger to his lips before he could say anything. Floating up to his ear, she says, "Sugar, I'm sorry, but I didn't get the cure. I am neither with the x-men nor the brotherhood. I have control over my powers. I am here for three things. One: Teach a lesson to ice cube." Logan chuckles deep and low at that one. She continues, "Two: Come get the man I should have been with from the beginning before he makes the biggest mistake of his life and S.H.I.E.L.D. gets here for the idiot. Three: Rescue a teacher from herself and get her help. The prof locked away part of who she is because he was afraid of what she could do. When you see her again she will be whole and not fractured any more, but she won't be the same." She kisses his check then takes a step back with the hood still hiding who she is.

Rogue just smiles as she walks down to Bobby. She's been waiting for this day to come a long time and is almost giddy about what she is going to do. When she gets to where Bobby is, she did a roundhouse kick before he could react. Bobby gets knocked down and lands hard on his butt. Rogue kneels down to grab the front of his uniform and says with her full southern accent coming out, "Next time, Snow cone, don't cheat on someone who is more powerful and dangerous then you." Rogue knows everyone could hear what she said. Just when she was about to walk away, Bobby spoke up, "Oh yeah? What makes you so much better?"

Rogue just looked at him. Then, she leaned in close so he can see who she was and only he could hear her. "I am a class 5 mutant, and I have full control over all my powers." With that, she gave him a right hook while he was still stunned and walked over to the Brotherhood side.

Rogue smiled the biggest smile you ever could, and it felt beyond good to her as she steps in front of Pyro. Callisto says so everyone could hear, "She a class 5 mutant, but I don't know her powers or her name. She is stable and in control but be careful, this one is a wild card."

Rogue smiles and teases with her full honey sweet southern accent, "Oh Johnny, Johnny, Johnny. Will you ever forgive me?" She grabs the front of his shirt and pulls him down for a kiss as she looks up. As their lips meet, he freezes for a second then responds to the kiss by deepening it. At that moment, her hood fell back, showing everyone who she was. As they part, she quickly says sorry and kisses him passionately to do a quick pull to knock him out then lower him gently to the ground. She looks over her shoulder to one of her team members and orders him with her eyes to pick up Johnny and take back to the jet.

Rogue was about to pass Magneto when he stops her by asking, "What are you playing at Rogue?"

She looks at him with a slight smirk and replies, "Whatever do you mean Erik? I am part of a third party that has interest in two people on this inland. I came to get both of them. I already have one, and it isn't Pyro. He is for me, and I have unfinished business with him. I don't need you getting him killed or caught from this fight of yours." Walking by, Rogue undoes her cloak and lets it fall to show a rather reveling outfit that shows a lot of skin. Walking up to Jean,

Rogue says, "The White Queen requests your presence. She can undo the damage that has been rot upon you." She adds telepathically, _'Easy way you come of your own free will. Hard way, let's say I get to play. Emma only wants to help you Jean. She is a good friend and is nothing like Charles.'_

Jean tilts her head to the side before saying, "Fine, I will go see this White Queen, but I will leave when I want." Before adding telepathically,_ 'I see what she is going to do. You will have to absorb me, but not here'._

Rogue nods her head then walks back to pick up her cloak. She turns to look at Jean and gives a follow me look. To her team she orders, "Pack it up then move out." With that she bends her knees and takes off into the sky with Jean following, while the others make their way back to the jet that is waiting for them.

Both sides watch in shock as the jet disappears before remembering why they were there and all hell breaks loose.


End file.
